1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and a device for testing at least one solenoid valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self test functionality is an already known feature. The purpose of these functions is to give the end user as well as the production engineer an indication if one or more of the components in the system are faulty.
When it comes to mechanical solenoid valves the functionality is usually verified by opening the solenoid valve in the system. By using built in pressure sensors and temperature probes it is possible to monitor if the solenoid opens or not. This method tests (a) if the solenoid is connected correctly and there are no open or short circuits in either wiring, solenoids or electronics, and (b) if the correct valve actually opens if the solenoid is energized.
This known method for testing solenoid valves is time consuming and it is sometimes not desirable to pressurize the system in a self test by opening the valve as it may not be possible to depressurise the system again if the solenoid is faulty.